Vine Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Iris tries so make Cilan swing on a vine with her. Also contains major PokeShipping. I didn't know what to rate it so K to be safe. Please R&R :


**Hey there :) It's me again for another oneshot. This time it's a tie between WishfulShipping and PokeShipping - there's quite a bit of each. There is also one sided PearlShipping and Dawn's flirting with Cilan. I dunno what that shipping is called, if it even exists. I apologize if it's long and rushed. I wrote it between 11 and 1 at night and I am definitely not at my best at that time xD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thanks to AAML - TAML for inspiring me to add an annoying Dawn into my fics :)**

**The ages are:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris 14:**

**Dawn: 12**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**P.S: Sorry if it comes out slightly dirty. That certainly wasn't intended. And I am sorry Dawn fans for making her so over the top. That's just how she is in my eyes.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The pidgey were chirping, high in the sky and groups of water pokemon gracefully swam in a nearby lake. It was a perfect day to just kick back and relax. That was exactly what our heroes were doing. Cilan sat down on a chair, catching the rays while his good friend and cooking partner, Brock, stirred the stew. Dawn, all the way over from the Sinnoh region was bending over, gazing into the clear lake, showing way too much leg. The three others, Ash, Misty and Iris were busy swinging on vines, their hair flying in the wind.

'Weee!' yelled a red faced Misty, who was experiencing vine swinging for the first time.  
'Yay! This is awesome!' screamed her boyfriend, who's eyes were sparkling like brown diamonds.  
'Yahoo!' squealed Iris, who was swinging the most skilfully.  
The squinty eyed doctor cleared his throat.  
'Can you quieten down guys.' he asked them, adding pepper to the steaming pot. 'This recipe is very complicated.'  
Dawn walked over to the excitable vine swingers, rolling her big eyes.  
'I can understand why Ashy would wanna do that but girls shouldn't get messy like that. I would hate to get my hair looking that messed up!'  
The dark skinned girl narrowed her eyes at the blue haired coordinator.  
'What a little kid!' she muttered to her new friend.  
Misty giggled.  
'I know! She so fussy about her appearance.' the red head whispered back.  
Unfortunately, Dawn had very good hearing.  
'Ugh! There is nothing wrong with that!' she said smoothing her blue locks. 'Besides, you have to be neat if you wanna look this good.' she winked at the raven-haired teen. 'Right, Ashy Boy?'  
Ash winced at the sound of his nickname. He sighed before calmly saying 'my name is Ash, not Ashy boy and.' he swallowed, going red. 'Mist doesn't take care of her appearance and I think she looks beautiful anyway.' he smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend.  
Misty jumped onto Ash's vine, turning pink.  
'Aw, Ash! You're so cute!' she gushed, hugging him.  
The pokemon trainer hugged her back.  
'Aw thanks, Mist. Your cute too.' he told her before planting a quick kiss on her lips.  
Dawn scowled sourly before walking back over to the water.  
'Ah!' called Cilan from across the field. 'Two best friends, sharing the same love. It's a perfect recipe!' his eyes turned sparkly.  
'Yeah!' agreed Iris, grabbing an apple. 'They sure are a cute couple!' she declared, her mouth full of fruit.  
Cilan grinned sheepishly at her.  
'Although, chewing with your mouthful sort of makes it less romantic.'  
Iris's dark cheeks became tinted with red.  
'So? I'm hungry!' she declared.  
Brock grinned.  
'Lunch won't be ready for another hour or so.' he told his new friend. 'Eat as many apples as ya want!'  
Iris smiled back.  
'So, Brock.' began Cilan, leaping up from his chair. 'Anything I can do?'  
The pokemon doctor scratched his spiked hair.  
'Nah, I'm good thanks. Go join the others.' he told him.  
Iris's brown orbs lit up.  
'Yeah!' she yelled. 'Get over here!' she nodded at the connoisseur.  
Cilan sat back down nervously.  
'No, I'm good, t-thank you.' he stuttered.  
The dragon trainer narrowed her eyes at her crush.  
'Don't make me come over there!' she warned him.  
Both Ash and Misty nudged each other at the developing scene.  
The green haired teen turned pink.  
'N-no. That won't be necessary.' he mumbled.  
Iris jumped down from the tree.  
'I'm coming to yet ya!' she yelled, running towards the anxious teen.  
Cilan shuffled uncomfortably as Iris reached him.  
'Stand.' she commanded him.  
Cilan shook his head, his tuft wobbling.  
'Staaand.' she commanded more fiercely.  
Cilan shook his head so hard his neck clicked.  
'Alright.' she breathed. 'I'll just have to make ya.'  
Without warning, Iris grabbed the connoisseur's hands and began tugging them. Being very light, he was pulled out of the chair very easily.  
'Cilan SO likes Iris.' Misty whispered to her boyfriend.  
Ash nodded.  
'And Iris SO likes Cilan.' he whispered back.  
Their private conversation was interrupted by Iris dragging Cilan over to the tree.  
'Come on, Cilan.' she begged. 'Please.'  
The connoisseur tried hard to resist her warm brown eyes.  
'Maybe.' he gave in slightly.  
Iris sighed.  
'Just try.' she let go of his hand. 'What's the worst that could happen?' she inquired.  
'Hm let's see.' he said pretending to think. 'I could mess up my clothes and break every bone in my body.'  
Iris growled at him.  
'Cilan...' she said calmly. 'You are SUCH A WORRY GUTS!' she roared.  
The teen took a step back, nervously.  
'You need to loosen up.' she told him more gently.  
Cilan scratched his green hair, clearly embarrassed.  
'All right, I'll do it.' he sighed. 'But I really don't wanna mess up my white shirt.' he told her.  
'Take it off then.' she tried to say calmly but she couldn't help but blush at the thought of a topless Cilan.  
Both Misty and Ash sniggered and nudged each other. They were both stopped by a glare from Brock. He obviously wanted to see a new relationship blossom from this new experience.  
'What?!' asked Cilan, his whole face turning the colour of a strawberry.  
Iris attempted to keep her voice level  
'Just take it off.' she repeated.  
'I'm sorry, Iris. But I'm not the kind off person who takes his shirt off in public!' he snapped at her.  
The purple haired girl winced.  
'S-sorry, Cilan.' she muttered, eyes watering slightly. 'Just forget it, okay?'  
Cilan felt his heart breaking in two. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and spoke to Iris.  
'All right, Iris. I'll do it.' he smiled weakly at her. 'I'm not totally comfortable but I'll do it for you.'  
Iris sniffed away the tears and smiled back.  
'Why would you do something so huge for me?' she asked.  
Cilan blushed and looking at the grass beneath him.  
'Because you're my best friend and I lo...' he stopped, remembering they weren't alone.  
'You're my best friend too.' she replied before coughing. 'So...' she began awkwardly.  
Cilan turned red, remembering what he had to do.  
'Right...' he swallowed. 'Off with the shirt.' he tried to make a joke of things.  
Iris giggled before jumping high into the tree, towards Ash and Misty.  
'Where are you going?' yelled Cilan.  
The teen girls head popped through the leaves of the tree.  
'I'm giving you some privacy so you can... ya know...' she smiled at him.  
Cilan nodded and blushed.  
'Appreciate it.' he muttered before beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
He looked around to see if there was anyone else around. Cilan could see no one except Brock and Dawn who was some distance away.  
He was too busy undoing his shirt to realise that Iris was watching him. She didn't mean to be creepy but she just couldn't help herself.  
'Nice view, eh?' asked Misty, who crept up behind her.  
Iris jumped and turned around, face red.  
'Um...' she began awkwardly.  
Misty waved it away with her hand.  
'It's okay.' she reassured her new best friend. 'I would do the same with Ash, to be honest.'  
Iris turned even redder.  
'But Cilan's not my boyfriend!' she squeaked.  
Misty grinned.  
'But you'd like him to be, right?' she winked at Iris.  
Luckily, the sound of Cilan's voice saved her from having to answer the awkward question.  
'Iris?' he called. 'I'm uh ready?' there was a question in his voice.  
The dragon trainer leapt down from the tree and came face to face with a topless Cilan.  
Her face became very hot as her eyes took in his broad shoulders and toned stomach.  
'Um.' she shook her thoughts away. 'So you're ready?'  
Before Cilan could answer, Dawn ran over to them squealing girlishly.  
'Oh my Arceus, Cilan!' she looked him up and down. 'You're rather buff, aren't you?' she winked at him.  
Iris felt anger take over her.  
_No one flirts with MY Cilan. Wait... My Cilan? Arceus, what's happening to me?_  
Luckily Brock came to the rescue.  
'Hey, leave them too it.' he told her, leading Dawn away by the shoulders. 'A blossoming relationship needs space, okay?'  
When the coordinator was out of sight, they both sighed heavily.  
'So, you ready?' asked Iris, smiling at anxious Cilan.  
He gulped.  
'Guess so.' he bit his lip nervously. 'What do I do?'  
Suddenly, Iris leapt into the tree and began tugging on a vine.  
'See this one?' she asked. 'Swing here. It's a real sturdy one.'  
Cilan nodded.  
'Are you sure?' he asked, still unsure about the whole thing.  
Iris winked at him.  
'Are you doubting my expert vine swinging abilities?'  
Cilan waved his hands about nervously.  
'N-no! I trust you!' he assured her. 'So, I just climb up here?'  
Iris nodded.  
'It's a nice easy one to get to. You see that branch?' she asked pointing to the branch below her. 'Just climb it and I'll help you up the rest of the way.'  
Cilan did just that. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to split his best black trousers. Once he'd got past that, he was already up the tree.  
'Okay, Cilan.' Iris reached out her hand to him. 'Just take my hand and I'll pull you onto the vine.'  
The connoisseur nodded and took her dark hand.  
Iris's heart went out to him as she felt how hot and sticky his hand was.  
Aw! He's no nervous! Bless him!  
She pulled him onto her vine with ease.  
'Okay then. You ready to start swinging?' Iris asked.  
Cilan nodded slowly.  
'But how?' he asked desperately.  
Iris smiled at him.  
'I'll swing for us. Once we've done it a few times, you'll pick up the rhythm.' she informed him.  
Cilan nodded and smiled back. For the first time in a while, he truly trusted his friend.  
Iris began swinging back and forth.  
At first, Cilan had his eyes wide shut. After a few swings, he opened his grass coloured eyes and realised how great the view was.  
Cilan pulled himself further up the vine and accidentally grabbed Iris's hand in the process. He froze for a moment. When Iris didn't pull away, he relaxed slightly.  
Ash and Misty, who were also swinging together on a vine, interrupted their calmness.  
Cilan felt completely serene now, knowing his friends were right by his side. That calmness didn't last for long as the whole group heard a slight snapping sound. Everyone looked up at Cilan's vine. It was beginning to rip! The connoisseur grabbed Iris, clearly terrified.  
They didn't have time to jump as the whole vine became unconnected from the tree. Luckily, the only fell a metre or two, thanks to Iris's wise vine choice. Cilan fell first with Iris soon behind him. She landed with a thump right on top of his bare chest. They both lay there a moment, mortified. Ash and Misty jumped down to see if they were okay.  
Brock lead them over to where he was cooking to give the embarrassed teens some privacy.  
Eventually, Cilan spoke.  
'Um... Are you planning on getting off me anytime soon?' he smiled weakly at her.  
Iris's dark face was now the shade of a strawberry.  
'Um yeah... Definitely.' she mumbled.  
They both stood up and stayed facing each other.  
'Um...' began Cilan awkwardly. 'Uh thanks Iris. I had fun today.'  
Iris looked down, still embarrassed.  
'That's okay.' she said taking a step closer to the teen in front of her. 'I had a great time too.  
Cilan inhaled deeply.  
'Maybe...' he began. 'Maybe we could do it again sometime?'  
Iris tried not to nod to eagerly but couldn't help herself.  
'M-maybe next time we could do it a-alone?' he blushed. 'J-just the two of us?'  
Iris looked up at him. Cilan looked down at her. Soil coloured eyes met grass coloured ones. They both leaned in at exactly the same time.  
Gently yet passionately, their lips locked together. Their lips remained attached for a few minutes.  
Sat at the lunch table, were Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn who were eating their stew.  
'So...' Ash swallowed his mouthful. 'You gonna tell them it's lunch?'  
Brock shook his head.  
'Nah, leave em to it.'  
Dawn narrowed her eyes.  
'Besides, they don't need stew; their probably full from eating each other's faces!' she said sourly.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading :) Was it okay? Thanks again for all my subscriptions/favorites/follows/reviews. They always mean a lot :) I should see you before the summer ends (back to school next Monday). I won't be uploading so much when school begins but I will definitely try and write a oneshot at least once a week. Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD **


End file.
